1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the maintenance of a state of wellness in which sexual health is improved.
2. Background
Quality of life is increasingly valued in today""s society. Proper nutrition and exercise, and healthy sexual function contribute to maintain an overall state of wellbeing, which can serve to manage stress, maintain a properly functioning immune system, protect against disease, maintain a positive mental outlook, and generally to enable one to feel good and enjoy life.
It has been found that the combination of L-arginine, ginseng, and optionally, ginkgo biloba when administered to a human in combination improves the blood circulation and improves the sexual, mental, and cardiac health of an individual. The invention provides methods and compositions for maintaining a state of wellness in an animal by providing a dietary supplement comprising L-arginine, in combination with ginseng and optionally ginkgo biloba and/or additional nutritional supplements. The invention provides a unique blend of components that, in combination, synergistically bestow sexual wellness upon an animal when taken regularly as a dietary supplement alone, or in combination with a pharmaceutical composition which facilitates smooth muscle relaxation and vascular dilatation.
One aspect of the invention is a composition for improving sexual fitness in an animal. The composition comprises (a) a metabolic precursor to nitric oxide. (b) a material for increasing nitric oxide synthase activity, and optionally (c) a material to promote vascular circulation, particularly microvascular circulation. Additional dietary supplements such as vitamins and minerals can also be included.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for improving sexual function in an animal. The method comprises administering the composition described above.
A third aspect of the invention is a method of treating sexual dysfunction in a male or female, e.g., erectile dysfunction in the male. The method comprises administering the composition described above.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a method for preparing a composition useful for improving sexual fitness. The process comprises combining the components of the composition described above, preferably into unit dosage forms.
A fifth aspect of the invention is an article of manufacture comprising the composition described above in combination with labeling that the composition is to be taken for sexual fitness.
The compositions and methods of the invention provide a dietary supplement useful for maintaining a state of wellness in an animal, preferably a laboratory animal or domesticated animal, even more preferably a human, whether male or female.
The composition and method of the invention are particularly useful for improving sexual fitness in both males and females. The composition and method are particularly useful for people who want to remain sexually active as they grow older.
The composition of the invention comprises two, and preferably three, components: (a) a metabolic precursor to nitric oxide. (b) a material for increasing nitric oxide synthase activity, and optionally (c) a material to promote vascular circulation, particularly microvascular circulation. Preferably, the composition is a dietary supplement that is delivered over time to achieve the desired results.
A preferred dietary supplement of the invention comprises a combination of arginine, ginseng, and optionally ginkgo biloba, which is useful for improving blood flow and circulation. Improved blood flow is important for maintaining good sexual health. The compositions and methods of the invention improve sexual wellness without any undesirable side effects such as headache, nausea, gastric upset, chest pain, dizziness, vision disturbance, or change in blood pressure.
The Composition
The main component of the composition of this invention is a metabolic precursor to nitric oxide (NO), such as, for example, organic nitrates and nitrites and other compounds that are capable of conversion to nitric oxide. Many of such precursors are also called nitrovasodilators. Examples of organic nitrates include isoamyl nitrate, nitroglycerin, isosorbide dinitrate, erythrityl tetranitrate and pentaerythritol. Preferably, the precursor to NO is arginine. Arginine is an essential amino acid having the chemical name 2-amino-5-guanidinovaleric acid. It is preferably used in the physiologically active form which is designated as the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d form. The compound is readily available from various sources in the commercial market place such as from Sigma Chemical Company or Aldrich Chemical Company in a pharmaceutical grade. It generally is available as a powder that generally is associated with two moles of water and forms monoclinic plates. Preferably the L-arginine in the composition is free of other amino acids, peptides and proteins that would interfere with the uptake of L-arginine into the animal""s system.
The second component present in the composition is a material that increases nitric oxide synthase (NOS) activity. The increase in NOS activity may result from the increase in the quantity of NOS in the system or from an improverhent in the level of activity of NOS or by some other manner. A preferred material is ginseng. Ginseng is material extracted from the root of a plant that is a member of the ginseng family (Araliaceae), genus Panax. Ginseng plants grow in Asia and North America. P. ginseng grows in Northern China (Chinese ginseng) and Korea (Korean ginseng). The material extracted from the root is referred to as white ginseng or red ginseng. The former is dried P. ginseng root, while the latter is P. ginseng root steamed in caramel. American ginseng (P. quinquefolium) generally grows in the northern U.S. and Canada. Other relatives include Japanese ginseng (P. japonicum), San-Chi ginseng (P. notoginseng), Himalayan ginseng (P. pseudoginseng, ssp. himalaicus var argustifolius), and Siberian ginseng (Eleutherococcus senticosus).
The ginseng component in the composition is usually standardized ginseng obtained from plants originating from one or more geographical areas, and comprises, in total, about 1% to about 50% ginsenosides, preferably about 10% to about 35% ginsenosides, more preferably about 15% to about 20% ginsenosides, most preferably about 17.5% ginsenosides. Preferably the ginseng component comprises American ginseng and Korean ginseng. The American ginseng comprises about 1% to about 50% ginsenosides, preferably about 1% to about 10% ginsenosides, more preferably about 5% ginsenosides. The Korean ginseng comprises about 1% to about 50% ginsenosides, preferably about 10% to about 40% ginsenosides, more preferably about 30% ginsenosides. The ginseng component in a liquid or tonic is usually one or more extracts of ginseng from various geographical areas having a ratio of herb to solvent when extracted of about 1:2 to about 1:10, preferably about 1:5.
The various types of ginseng are available on the commercial market and are available from various sources, such as, for example, East Earth Herb and Natural Sourcing Solutions, Inc. The types and relative abundance of the chemical constituents of ginseng depend on the species, the part of the plant, the place of origin, the method of cultivation, and the technique of extraction used to obtain the ginseng. Different types of ginseng may have slightly different constituent profiles, but the type of ginseng used in this composition will be the material extracted from Panax ginseng or Panax quinquefolius. Preferably a mixture of American ginseng and Korean ginseng is employed.
The composition of the ginseng extracted from the roots of the various plants is quite similar among the different species used. Generally the ginseng will contain typical ginsenosides. A further discussion of the constituents of the various types of ginseng may be found in the American Chemical Society publication entitled xe2x80x9cFolk Medicine: The Art and the Science,xe2x80x9d edited by Richard P. Steiner, University of Utah (1986).
Preferably, the composition of this invention also comprises a material that promotes vascular circulation in the person receiving the composition. This material may be a pharmaceutical or a dietary supplement or herb. Some materials that promote vascular circulation are known as vasodilators, e.g., hydralazine, minoxidil. sodium nitroprusside, diazoxide, phentolamine mesylate, phentolamine hydrochloride. phenoxybenzamine, yohimbine, nitroglycerine, thymoxamine, imipramine, isoxsuprine, naftidrofuryl, tolazoline, papaverine, and calcium channel blockers that act as vasodilators, such as nifedipine, nicardipine, nimodipine, verapamil and diltiazem. A particularly preferred material that promotes vascular circulation is Ginkgo biloba. Ginkgo biloba is extracted from the leaves of the ginkgo biloba tree. The leaves are harvested in late summer when the leaves have the highest level of active compounds. The extract is semipurified to remove undesirable compounds which do not contribute to the desired health benefits. The material can be highly concentrated and standardized to a known and consistent level of the active principals known as ginkgolides. Ginkgo biloba is readily available from the various sources throughout the herbal medicine industry, such as, for example, East Earth Herb and Natural Sourcing Solutions, Inc.
The ginkgo component in the composition as a solid, e.g., a tablet, capsule, or powder, is usually standardized ginkgo and comprises about 1% to about 50% flavone glycosides, preferably about 15% to about 30% flavone glycosides, more preferably about 24% flavone glycosides, and about 1% to about 20% terpene lactones, preferably about 5% to about 10% terpene lactones, more preferably about 6% terpene lactones. The ginkgo component in a liquid or tonic is usually an extract having a ratio of herb to solvent when extracted of about 1:2 to about 1:5, preferably about 1:2.
A dietary supplement composition comprising the combination of L-arginine, ginseng, and ginkgo biloba is administered to a subject orally as a capsule, tablet, powder or as an aqueous composition. If administered as a capsule, tablet, or powder, an amount of each of the three constituents is mixed in accordance with standard pharmaceutical practice to form a unit dosage that can be swallowed by taking water with the unit dosage. (See, for example, xe2x80x9cRemington, The Science and Practice of Pharmacy,xe2x80x9d Nineteenth Edition, Mack Publishing co. for a discussion of the preparation of tablets and capsules/chapters 91-93). In general, the size of the tablet or capsule will be less than about a gram to maximize the ease of swallowing. In addition to the three major components of the composition of this invention, a dietary supplement also may contain antioxidant vitamins, vitamin-B-complex, and certain minerals. These additional constituents may be present in an amount up to about 100% of the daily values for each constituent for a male or female. By xe2x80x9cdaily valuesxe2x80x9d is meant the Reference Daily Intake (RDI) as defined in 21 CFR xc2xa7101.9(c)(8)(iv). Antioxidant vitamins include vitamins A (preferably as palmitate), C (preferably as ascorbic acid) and E (preferably as dl xcex1 tocopherol acetate). Vitamin-B complex includes thiamin (preferably as the mononitrate), riboflavin, niacin (preferably is niacinamide), vitamin B-6 (preferably as pyroxidine HCl), folate (preferable as folic acid), vitamin B-12 (preferably as cyanocobalamin), biotin, and pantothenic acid (preferably as calcium pantothenate). Minerals include zinc (preferably as zinc gluconate), calcium (preferably as calcium carbonate, iron (as iron gluconate), and selenium (preferably as sodium selenate).
Where a dietary supplement of this invention is administered in tablet, capsule, or powder form, the daily dosage can be administered in single or multiple unit dosages, preferably 1 to 10 unit dosages, more preferably 4-6 unit dosages. The constituents are combined to form a unit dosage in accordance with the amounts set forth in Table I, in which the broad, preferred, and more preferred range is are set forth as milligrams (mg) or % Daily Values.
A composition of this invention can be specifically tailored for either men or women. For example, a composition for men can have about 250 mg to about 750 mg arginine and about 15 mg to about 50 mg ginseng, preferably about 300 mg to about 600 mg arginine and about 20 mg to about 40 mg ginseng, whereas a composition for women can have about 200 mg to about 600 mg arginine and about 10 mg to about 25 mg ginseng, preferably about 300 mg to about 500 mg arginine and about 15 mg to about 20 mg ginseng. As another example, a composition for a man can comprise American ginseng and Korean ginseng, whereas a composition for a woman can comprise Korean ginseng but not American ginseng. In addition, a composition for a man may have a higher percentage of zinc and selenium, whereas a composition for a woman may have a higher percentage of calcium and iron. Furthermore, the composition can further comprise about 0 mg to about 50 mg damiana, preferably about 5 mg to about 15 mg, particularly for a composition for a woman.
Where the dietary supplement of this invention is an aqueous composition, it may be administered as single or multiple drinks having a volume of up to 500 milliliters (ml) or more. Preferably however it is prepared as a drink having a volume of about 50 to about 300 ml with appropriate flavoring to be consumed either as a cold or hot beverage. Preferably it is flavored with a sweetener and a flavoring agents for easier consumption. A daily dose of two drinks each of about 100 ml has been found to be particularly useful. Table II sets forth the broad, preferred, and most preferred amounts in which the constituents are combined to form a unit dosage of 100 ml.
A preferred composition for a man comprises about 500 to about 10000 mg arginine and about 25 to about 600 mg ginseng, preferably about 100 to about 400 mg ginseng, most preferably about 150 to about 250 mg ginseng.
It should be appreciated that some vitamins and minerals, particularly some of the fat soluble vitamins, zinc, and selenium can be harmful in large doses. Thus, preferably the daily dosage of such vitamins and minerals should not exceed 200% Daily Values. If present, preferred daily dosages of the preferred minerals include about 15-30 mg zinc and about 70 mcg to about 140 mcg selenium. Preferred daily dosages of the preferred vitamin antioxidants include about 5000 IU to about 10000 IU Vitamin A, about 60 mg to about 120 mg Vitamin C, and about 30 IU to about 60 IU Vitamin E. Preferred daily dosages of the preferred B-vitamins include about 1.5 mg to about 3 mg thiamin, about 1.7 mg to about 3.4 mg riboflavin, about 2 mg to about 4 mg Vitamin B-6, and about 6 mcg to about 12 mcg Vitamin B-12. Preferred dosages of some other preferred vitamins include about 20 mg to about 40 mg niacin, about 400 mcg to about 800 mcg folate, about 300 mcg to about 600 mcg biotin, and about 10 mg to about 20 mg pantothenic acid.
The dietary supplement can be administered in tablet, capsule, liquid, powder, nutritional bar or effervescent form. Methods of preparation of formulations for various forms of administration are known in the art and discussed in detail in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Eighteenth Edition (1990), incorporated herein by reference. Tablets, for example, can include components in addition to the active ingredients, such as diluents, binders, lubricants, glidants, disintegrants, coloring agents, and flavoring agents. Capsules, for example, are made largely from gelatin, FDandC colorants, and sometimes an opacifying agent such as titanium dioxide. Effervescent tablets, for example, comprise in addition to the active ingredients, sodium bicarbonate and an organic acid such as tartaric acid or citric acid. In the presence of water, these additives react, liberating carbon dioxide as a result of an acid-base reaction, which acts as a disintegrator and produces effervescence. Concentrations of the additives vary according to the acidic or basic nature of the active ingredients in order to ensure that an acid-base reaction occur upon contact of the effervescent tablet with water. The dietary supplement can also be formulated as a powder, which can be ingested directly or which can be ingested after reconstitution with an aqueous liquid. Preferably the supplement is administered in a capsule, effervescent tablet, or as a liquid tonic. The formulations can also comprise a flavoring agent.
Method of Administration
Another aspect of this invention is a method for improving sexual fitness in an animal, particularly human subject. The method comprises administering as unit dosage a composition of the invention, e.g., as a dietary supplement comprising the combination of L-Arginine, ginseng, and optionally ginkgo biloba.
The regular administration of the composition over time results in improved sexual fitness, i.e., sexual function, in both males and females. Sexual fitness is determined by providing a subject taking the composition with a sexual function questionnaire. For women, the questionnaire follows the Index of Female Sexual Function (IFSF). This is a 9-item, self-administered questionnaire. (See Urology 53: 481-486, 1999.) The questionnaire is directed at the level of discomfort during intercourse, the degree of vaginal dryness, the number of attempts at sexual intercourse, the rate and level of sexual desire, the level of satisfaction with a woman""s sex life and relationship, the degree of clitoral sensation during sexual stimulation and the quality of orgasm. In general, the administration of a composition of this invention results in improved sexual fitness as measured by one or more of the factors in the IFSF, e.g., increased clitoral sensation and improved sexual desire.
For men, the improvement in sexual fitness is determined by administering the International Index of Erectile Function (IIEF), a 15-question, validated, multidimensional, self-administered questionnaire. (See Urology: 49, 822-830.) The questionnaire is directed at determining the ability to obtain an erection, the hardness of an erection, ability to penetrate a partner and maintain the erection, satisfaction level of intercourse, ability to ejaculate and experience orgasm, level of sexual desire, level of satisfaction with sex life and sexual relationship with a partner. In general, the administration of a composition of this invention over time in accordance with the method of the invention results in improved sexual fitness as measured by one or more of the factors in the IIEF, e.g., improved ability to achieve an erection, an erection that can be maintained for a period of time that is longer than would occur without the administration of the dietary supplement, improvement in the quality of the orgasm for the subject. In addition, it is found that upon exertion by any significant exercise the subject""s breathing and ability to breathe is improved.
It is believed that the dietary supplement increases the production of nitric oxide (NO) by providing more substrate (L-arginine) for its production and upregulating the activity of nitric oxide synthase (NOS), the enzyme that cleaves L-arginine to form NO. NO in turn signals the creation of cGMP which triggers an erection in men. The dietary supplement helps improve the body""s production of cGMP. It is believed that female sexual function is accomplished physiologically in a similar manner. For example, cGMP triggers lubrication and engorgement of the clitoral tissue. Thus, the dietary supplement of the invention is useful for improving sexual wellness, in both men and women. The dietary supplement can also be used in a method of medical treatment, such as, for example, the treatment of sexual dysfunction, or for the preparation of a medicament for such treatment.
As shown in Example 7, simultaneous usage of Viagra(trademark) (sildenafil citrate) and a dietary supplement comprising L-arginine, ginseng and ginkgo biloba improves sexual function in patients who did not respond satisfactorily to Viagra(trademark) alone. Viagra(trademark), which is currently prescribed in 25, 50 and 100 mg dosages for erectile dysfunction, exerts its effects by transiently inhibiting PDE5, a chemical in the body responsible for the degradation of cGMP in the corpus cavernosum (penis cavity). In essence, Viagra(trademark) decreases the body""s ability to breakdown cGMP for a short time, allowing more of it to accumulate. The resulting higher levels of cGMP increases the ease in achieving and maintaining an erection.
Alprostadil is a smooth muscle relaxant. The binding of alprostadil to its receptors is accompanied by an increase in intracellular cAMP levels. Human cavernous smooth muscle cells respond to alprostadil by releasing intracellular calcium into the surrounding medium. Smooth muscle relaxation is associated with a reduction of the cytoplasmic free calcium concentration. Alprostadil also attenuates pre-synaptic noradrenaline release in the corpus cavernosum, which is essential for the maintenance of a flaccid and non-erect penis.
The dietary supplement, Viagra(trademark), and alprostadil all work to facilitate smooth muscle relaxation and vascular dilatation. Thus. yet another aspect of this invention is a method for enhancing the response of a male subject to a pharmaceutical composition which facilitates smooth muscle relaxation and vascular dilatation, preferably which increases the levels of cGMP in the corpus cavernosum. The method is useful for subjects which have an unsatisfactory response to the pharmaceutical composition and wish to improve the efficacy of the pharmaceutical composition. The method comprises administering a daily dosage of a dietary supplement comprising, in at least one unit dosage, L-arginine, ginseng, and ginkgo biloba for a number of days sufficient to improve the ability of a male subject to achieve penile erection when the pharmaceutical composition is administered. Preferably the dietary supplement is administered for at least one day, more preferably at least about one week, and most preferably at least about two weeks. Other compounds which increase the levels of cGMP include, but are not limited to, alprostadil.
The invention also provides a method for reducing the pharmaceutically effective dose of a pharmaceutical composition, such as, e.g., a composition comprising sildenafil citrate and/or alprostadil, which facilitates smooth muscle relaxation and vascular dilatation, preferably which increases the levels of cGMP in the corpus cavemosum. The method is useful for subjects who, having experienced undesirable side effects with their current dosage of the pharmaceutical composition, wish to reduce the dosage to avoid the side effects yet maintain a favorable level of efficacy. The method is also useful for subjects who do not have problems with side effects from the current dosage of the pharmaceutical composition but wish to achieve the same level of efficacy with a reduced dosage for reasons of cost, preference for natural products, etc. The method comprises administering, to a male subject being treated with a first dosage of the pharmaceutical composition, a daily dosage of a dietary supplement comprising, in at least one unit dosage, L-arginine, ginseng, and ginkgo biloba for a time sufficient to enhance the effects on said cGMP levels mediated by a first dosage of a pharmaceutical composition prescribed for erectile dysfunction; and adjusting said first dosage to a second dosage which exerts the same effects on said cGMP levels of said first dosage prior to commencement of said daily dosage of said dietary supplement.
Another preferred aspect of the invention is a method of ameliorating erectile dysfunction, comprising administering a daily dosage of a dietary supplement comprising L-arginine, ginseng, and ginkgo biloba and administering, when an erection is desired, a pharmaceutical composition, such as, e.g., a composition comprising sildenafil citrate and/or alprostadil, which facilitates smooth muscle relaxation and vascular dilatation, preferably which increases the levels of cGMP in the corpus cavernosum. Typically, the pharmaceutical composition is administered less than about 6 hours before attempting intercourse, preferably from about 4 hours to about 0.5 hour before sexual activity, and most preferably about 1 hour before sexual activity. Preferred dosages of the pharmaceutical composition are about one fourth of the dosages normally prescribed, preferably about one half of the normal dosages. For example, preferred dosages of sildenafil citrate for this method include, but are not limited to, about 6.25 mg, 12.5 mg, 25 mg, and 50 mg dosages.
In general, the administration of the composition of this invention is carried out on a daily basis for a period of time sufficient to improve sexual fitness. The time and amount administered will vary from subject to subject and will be influenced by the age of the subject, whether male or female. Generally, the younger the subject, the sooner the results will be seen and the smaller the amount needed to see the results. As a subject ages, the composition will have to be administered over a longer period of time and in larger amounts for a subject to experience results. The composition is preferably administered for at least two days. More preferably it is administered for at least about a one week period, even more preferably at least about a two week period, and most preferably for at least about a four week period. By ingesting the composition over an extended period of time making the dietary supplement an addition to the diet on a sustained basis, sexual fitness will be improved generally. In administering the composition to an individual, the composition is administered in either the tablet, capsule or liquid form in accordance with the composition discussed herein before. Typically, a desired daily dosage is achieved by administering an appropriate quantity of unit dosages. Generally the amounts administered on a daily basis will be between about 500 mgxe2x80x9410000 mg of L-arginine per day, preferably about 2000 to 5000 mg of L-arginine a day. The ginseng is administered at a rate of about 25 mg to about 600 mg per day preferably about 100 to about 400 mg per day. The ginkgo biloba is administered at a rate of about 8 mg to 300 mg per day, preferably about 50 to about 250 mg per day. Optionally up to 200 percent of the daily values of antioxidant vitamins, vitamin B complex and certain minerals, as discussed hereinbefore, are administered along with the dietary supplement combination.
The supplement can be administered weekly or even monthly, but daily administration is preferred, preferably on an empty stomach. The daily dosage can be a single unit dosage or a multiple unit dosage. For example, a daily dosage can be from 1 to 10 capsules or 1 to 4 100 ml beverages daily. Preferably the daily dosage is 6 capsules or 2 100 ml beverages. Preferably the daily dosage is administered in two unit dosages, preferably upon waking and at bedtime. Some preferred dietary supplements are discussed further in Examples 1-3.
Another aspect of this invention is a method for preparing a composition useful for improving sexual fitness. The process comprises combining L-arginine with a material for increasing nitric acid synthase activity (e.g., ginseng) and optionally (a) a material that promotes vascular circulation (e.g., ginkgo biloba) and (b) additional dietary supplements such as vitamins and minerals. The mixture is formed into unit dosage forms and labeled as being useful for improving sexual fitness.
Still another aspect of this invention is an article of manufacture that is a composition in accordance with this invention in combination with labeling that the composition is to be taken for sexual fitness. The article is simply a container such as a bottle or box containing unit dosage forms (e.g., tablets, capsules) with labeling indicating the rate at which the unit dosage should be consumed, e.g., see Examples 1-3.